


Our Lives on Holiday

by quiverby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiverby/pseuds/quiverby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds that his vacation with Joshua isn't as much of a vacation as he'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives on Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest, prompt Warehouse 13; Steve/Joshua, I'm on vacation, damnit! 
> 
> Thanks to minkhollow, as always, for Claudia poking and the beta.

Getting away from the Warehouse is never an easy task, especially when the world seems to keep wanting to end every week or so. However, Steve was absolutely determined to make this one work. Joshua had taken a couple weeks off of work to sightsee, and had invited him to join him in London. He had told Artie about it months ago when he first bought the tickets, and unsurprisingly, Artie just shrugged and waved him off. Sometimes he really wished that the Warehouse had a vacation policy instead of just Artie’s whims.

As he packed, he tried not to worry about Claudia’s reaction to everything. Joshua had wanted to tell her about their relationship for weeks, but Steve was nervous. They’d had things in fits and starts, late-night and early-morning Skype conversations, as well as the odd meeting when Joshua could sneak away from CERN (god only knew what his credit card bills were like with all of the short-term international flights) and Steve was on a snag with a spare day before coming home. He was absolutely certain that she’d explode, even though Joshua kept saying that it would be worse if she found out they’d been carrying on behind her back. 

When he hauled his suitcase down the stairs, he was stopped by Artie. “Steve, I need you to go to...”

“No, Artie. I’m going on a vacation for once. I’ve had this planned for months, and I can’t just cancel my tickets to London.” He looked around, nervous for a moment that Claud was in earshot, but she was nowhere to be found. 

“Oh, alright. I’ll send Claudia.” Steve was a bit surprised at how quickly Artie let go of the idea of sending him wherever he’d intended to, but he wasn’t going to look a gift vacation in the mouth. 

“Thanks, Artie. I’ll see you all in a couple weeks.” With that, Steve left before anyone else could tell him to do something. 

~~~

Too many hours in a plane later, Steve finished customs at Heathrow, and went looking for Joshua in the crowd after security. He found him standing to the side of the crowd and reading something on his phone. Sneaking up, Steve planted a kiss on Joshua’s cheek. “What is so important that you’re on your phone instead of paying attention?” 

Startled, Joshua looked up, then turned pink, putting his phone away. “Steve! Hi!” He hugged him, then pulled back, grabbing Steve’s suitcase. “Just checking Twitter. It’s Comic-Con weekend, and everyone’s talking about what’s going on.” 

He was going to protest at Joshua taking his suitcase, but the other man was already going. “I rented a car, so we can hopefully get around a bit better than just trains and taxis.” Joshua paused, grinning. “Don’t worry, I do have a license that isn’t fifteen years expired. I’ve practiced.” It was a running joke between them, Joshua’s time out of time, and every time possible, Steve would point out that either Joshua’s credentials were expired or that the other man was dead. 

He just shook his head. “I trust you, Joshua. I think.” 

“Oh, come on. I’m not that bad. Scientists are particular about what they....” Joshua stopped mid-sentence as Steve’s Farnsworth went off. “You brought that thing?” There was a tiny hint of hurt, but mostly resignation in Joshua’s expression. 

“I had to. You know how Artie gets.” Steve opened the Farnsworth to see Claudia on the other end. At her voice, Joshua ducked out of the range of the tiny camera. “Hey, Jinksy, I know that you’re out wherever you left for, but Artie won’t shut up about this case. He wants you in London to look at something in the British Museum. Joshua’s there this week, actually, he’s consulted with the Warehouse in the past, so if you need help, I can give you his phone number.”

“I’m on vacation, damnit, Claudia.” Steve sighed, seething. “I don’t want to go chasing after Queen Victoria’s underwear or whatever it is this week.” 

“Huh. I thought you’d be more excited to possibly see Joshua.” Claudia’s expression was unreadable, but distinctly confused. “You usually pay extra attention whenever I mention him. Thought you had a crush on him or something.” She shrugged, but waved a paper in front of the camera. “It’s not Good Queen Vicky’s undies this time, it’s Bloody Stupid, er, wait, no... wrong universe. _Samuel_ Johnson’s glasses. They make you talk like a dictionary.” 

“Claudia, did I mention that I’m on vacation? Can’t you come over here and get it? You’d like to see your brother too, wouldn’t you?” He realized what he was saying halfway through the sentence, but didn’t stop. If his vacation was ruined, he’d rather it be because of Random Acts of Claudia than having to deal with a snag. He loved his job, and at this point, wouldn’t trade it for anything, but sometimes he just couldn’t help but wish that getting away for short times was possible. 

Over the Farnsworth, Claudia shook her head, but was starting to get that look on her face that implied strongly that she knew something. “My passport expired last week, and Artie won’t let me fake it this time. It’s not that hard, Jinksy, I’m e-mailing you the information. Just get it and bring it back when you come. I swear, this is the last time we’ll call you.” A grin slid across Claudia’s face. “And I might send you Joshua’s number anyway. He needs friends, and you’re both in the same city!” Before Steve could respond, she smirked. “Laverne out.” 

Shutting the Farnsworth and putting it back in his pocket, he turned, only to see Joshua rolling his eyes in that almost annoying way he had. “I told you that we should tell her. She’s only going to get more mad when she finds out that I’m here and you’re here to go on vacation with me.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head for a moment. “We’ll figure that out later, Joshua, but for now, we need to get these damn glasses. Good thing I brought supplies.” 

“I have some too, you know.” Joshua perked up, rummaging through a shoulder bag. “The last time Claudia came to visit me, I raided her tool belt for some things. My supply was running low.” 

Steve shook his head. “I still can’t believe that Mrs. Frederick hasn’t come and kicked your ass for studying Artifacts without a license.” Joshua just flailed, and Steve laughed as they both left the airport, off to the hotel and Claudia’s e-mail. 

~~~

More than a few hours later, they were back in the hotel, Joshua was lying on the bed staring up at the light fixture in the ceiling. “So, explain to me again why we had to rob the British Museum? I understand the need for containing Artifacts, but wasn’t there some way that we...”

Steve shook his head as he flopped in the bed beside Joshua. “No, I really don’t think there was any way to get it other than flat-out robbery. I don’t have the same kind of credentials that Pete and Myka do, and you’re just a vacationing scientist. Besides, do we really have to worry about that now? I know we’re probably going to have hell getting it out of the country, but for now, I don’t care. I still have most of two weeks here, and I’m going to relax and enjoy it.” 

Joshua shook his head, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. “Is this how it will always have to be, though? Skulking around, avoiding Claudia, stealing any bit of time between the Warehouse’s call?” As he paused, Steve sat up as well, suddenly nervous, but the other man went on. “I think it’s worth it, though. I mean, if I can get somewhere with my research, maybe I could actually be of help to the Warehouse.” 

“Oh, Joshua.” Steve reached over and pulled him close. “Whatever happens, we’ll make it work, remember?” Leaning up, he kissed Joshua full on the mouth, lingering for quite a while. 

If there was one thing he always missed after they left for their respective homes, it was Joshua’s touch. He was soft, tentative, but strangely confident in bed. They hadn’t ever had a chance to do much, but when they did, Joshua was methodical, careful, and seemed to put the same precise care into his bedroom activities that he did his scientific experimentation. This moment was no different. Joshua’s touch was careful and gentle, calming him down, and helping him forget about all of the frustrations and stresses of everyday life in the world of the Warehouse. As reserved as Joshua usually was, all of it fell away to be replaced by a quiet confidence the longer they were together. Kisses led to hands, which led to even more, and all throughout, Joshua took the lead, somehow instinctively knowing what Steve would like, what would drive him absolutely crazy and leave him begging for more. 

Eventually, in what seemed like too short of a time, they were both spent, Steve lying on his back with Joshua curled up against his side. Words were slow to come, but when they finally did, Joshua was the first to find his voice. “God, Steve. I... I don’t even know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything, Joshua. I get it.” He leaned over and kissed him, but before anything else could happen, his Farnsworth went off again. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Joshua flopped backwards. “Can’t you turn that thing off? It’s kinda ruining the moment.” 

Steve sighed. “No, because if I don’t answer, someone’s going to assume that I’m dead or injured and come after me. You know your sister.” 

“Yes, I do know my sister. And you are probably going to want a shirt.” Joshua floundered on the floor and passed a shirt to Steve. 

Without thinking, he put it on, and answered the Farnsworth. Before he could say anything, however, Claudia’s laughter came across. “Oh, Jinksy, I knew that you were hiding something. And I was pretty sure it was that.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve just stared at her. 

Claudia smirked, that knowing smirk that she did so very well. “Jinksy, I know you’re smart and all, but I doubt you’d be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team at CERN.” 

“Shit. Claud, we were...” Steve blushed as Joshua tried to hide under the blankets. 

“I told you, Steve...” Joshua whined a little bit. 

Claudia laughed again. “Shut up, big brother. I’m not mad. I knew from all of the doofy grins you’ve been giving me that something was up. And when both you and Jinksy said you were going to London... well, it’s not particle physics here.” 

Steve shook his head. “We should have told you.” 

“Yes, you should have. You know Jinksy, if you hurt my brother, I’ll have your balls on toast. And Joshua? If there are any science accidents and you hurt Jinksy, I will end you.” Claudia smirked, but Steve could tell she was dead serious. 

“Don’t worry, Claud. It’ll be fine.” Steve reached over and took Joshua’s hand. “I think we can figure this out without balls on toast or science accidents.” 

“Good. That’s really all I wanted, just to harass you. I know you’re on vacation and all. I’ll keep Artie under control after this. Laverne out.” 

Steve shook his head, putting the Farnsworth down and curling up beside Joshua. “That could have gone worse.” 

“A lot worse.” Joshua sighed, smiling, and leaning over for a kiss. “I knew she’d be more miffed that no one told her.” 

He shook his head, reaching over and running a hand through Joshua’s hair. “Let’s not talk about her now. I think we have some lost time to make up for.” Leaning down, he kissed Joshua, not caring about anything for once. This was going to be the best vacation ever.


End file.
